A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 52 - Sansa IV
Sansa IV ist das zweiundfünfzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark trifft sich im Götterhain von Königsmund erneut mit Ser Dontos Hollard, der über Neuigkeiten vom Hof berichtet, sie aber auch vertröstet, als sie fragt, ob er sein Versprechen, sie zu retten, nicht bald einlösen kann. In der Zwischenzeit ist die Vorhut von Stannis Baratheon mit 5000 Männern vor der Stadt eingetroffen. Die Schlacht steht unmittelbar bevor. Auf dem Dach von Maegors Feste unterhält sich Sansa kurz mit Sandor Clegane, dann geht sie schlafen und träumt erneut vom Aufstand von Königsmund. Als sie erwacht, merkt sie, dass sie zum ersten Mal ihre Blutung bekommen hat und versucht in Panik, die Beweise zu verbrennen. Sie wird vor Cersei Lennister gebracht, die ihr erklärt, dass sie härter ist, als sie denkt und dass sie Joffrey Baratheon vielleicht niemals lieben wird, dafür aber sicher ihre Kinder. Synopsis Stannis' Vorhut erreicht Königsmund Sansa Stark trifft sich erneut mit Ser Dontos Hollard im Götterhain von Königsmund. Südlich der Stadt sind überall Feuer. Stannis Baratheon hat südlich des Schwarzwassers große Teile des Königswaldes niedergebrannt, um die Bergstämme auszuräuchern, die Tyrion Lennister geschickt hat, während dieser all die Hütten und Gebäude außerhalb der Stadtmauer verbrennen ließ. Stannis ist immer noch nicht an der Hauptstadt angekommen, dafür aber seine Vorhut. Die Königliche Flotte hat sich schon erste leichte Gefechte mit Stannis' Bogenschützen geliefert. Ser Guyard Morrigen führt Stannis' Vorhut an, die 5000 Männer umfasst - fast so viele, wie es Goldröcke in der Stadt gibt - und die vor zwei Tagen in einer mondlosen Nacht ihr Lager vor der Stadt aufgeschlagen hat: unter ihnen sind Männer von Haus Fossowey von Neu Fass, Haus Fossowey von Ziderhall, Haus Estermont, Haus Florent, Haus Morrigen und natürlich das neue Banner von Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein. Sansa hat gehört, dass Stannis zehnmal mehr Männer habe als Joffrey Baratheon, aber Ser Dontos versucht sie zu beruhigen, dass Stannis auf seine Flotte angewiesen ist, um den Schwarzwasser zu überqueren, und dass es ein weiter Weg über See sei von Sturmkap bis nach Königsmund, herum um Massies Haken, durch die Gurgel und die Schwarzwasserbucht. Dontos hofft auf die Hilfe der Götter: vielleicht schicken sie einen Sturm. Dontos schwankt, weil er wieder einmal betrunken ist und erzählt Sansa, dass er als Hofnarr einige Dinge mehr erfährt als als Ritter, und Varys die Spinne für jede Information bezahle, sodass Dontos mittlerweile glaubt, dass Mondbub schon seit Jahren für Varys spioniert. Dontos erzählt ihr, dass Stannis den Götterhain von Sturmkap für Melisandre und R'hllor verbrennen ließ. Als Sansa ihn drängt, endlich sein Versprechen einzulösen, sagt er, dass die Zeit für ihre Rettung noch nicht gekommen sei. Dontos verspricht, dass wenn ein gewisser Freund von ihm nach Königsmund zurückkehre Spoiler zeigen Gemeint ist Petyr Baelish‚ siehe: VI-Sansa III., sie ein Schiff bekämen, auf dem sie fliehen könnten. Sansa gräbt ihre Fingernägel in ihre Hand. Ständig muss sie an den furchbaren Schrecken denken, als sie im Aufstand von Königsmund von wildfremden Menschen angeschrien wurde wie ein Tier. Sie hätten ihr Schlimmes angetan, wäre Sandor Clegane nicht da gewesen. Sie denkt an den Hohen Septon und an Ser Aron Santagar, die beide getötet worden waren. Sie merkt, dass die ganze Stadt sich fürchtet. Bei der letzten Eroberung der Stadt hatten die Lennister Königsmund geplündert und Hunderte geschändet. Zum Abschied will Ser Dontos einen Kuss haben, und Sansa zwingt sich, ihm einen auf die Wange zu geben, dann verabschiedet sie sich und unterdrückt den Drang zu weinen. Sansa trifft Sandor Clegane Sansa kehrt in Maegors Feste zurück, die mittlerweile völlig unbewacht ist, da Tyrion alle Soldaten woanders braucht. Sie möchte nicht so schnell wieder in ihr Gemach zurückkehren und geht stattdessen auf das Dach, wo sie die ganze Stadt und die Umgebung überblicken kann. Plötzlich durchfährt ein stechender Schmerz ihren Bauch und sie stürzt beinahe, aber auf einmal tritt Sandor Clegane aus einem dunklen Winkel hervor und fängt sie auf. Sansa erschrickt zunächst und befiehlt ihm, sie loszulassen, dann aber will sie sich dafür bedanken, dass er sie beim Aufstand von Königsmund gerettet hat, aber Clegane ist so schroff wie immer und erzählt ihr, wie sehr er es liebt zu töten und dass nur Feiglinge mit Feuer kämpfen würden. Er behauptet, niemanden zu fürchten, nicht einmal die Götter oder die Hölle, aber Sansa denkt, dass er immerhin seinen Bruder Gregor Clegane fürchtet, ist aber schlau genug, ihren Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Wieder einmal erklärt er ihr, dass es keine wahren Ritter, so wie Sansa sie sich vorstelle, gebe. Ritter seien zum Töten da. Sansa kann das Gerede nicht mehr ertragen und geht fort. Sansas erste Blutung In der folgenden Nacht träumt Sansa erneut vom Aufruhr, dass sie vom Pöbel umringt sei und wie sie erfolglos nach Hilfe ruft: nach Ser Dontos, ihren Brüdern, Ser Loras Tyrell, sie ruft sogar nach den Rittern der Legenden wie Florian oder Ser Ryam Rothweyn, Prinz Aemon dem Drachenritter und Lady, doch keiner hört sie. Stattdessen sticht ihr ein Angreifer ein Messer in den Bauch und sie spürt, wie es ihren Bauch in Fetzen reißt. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht, bemerkt sie, dass ihr Laken tatsächlich rot und voller Blut ist. Ihr wird klar, dass sie ihre erste Blutung hatte und verfällt in Panik, weil sie sich davor fürchtet, dass Joffrey Baratheon sie heiraten will, wenn er herausfindet, dass sie nun zeugungsfähig ist. Sie schneidet zunächst ein Loch in das Laken, dann verbrennt sie gleich das ganze Laken, dann die Matratze, die ebenfalls rot ist, doch kriegt sie sie nur halb in den Kamin und bald steht das ganze Zimmer unter Rauch. Sansas Dienerinnen erscheinen im Zimmer, waschen sie und lüften ihr Zimmer. Sie bringen sie zu Königin Cersei Lennister, die Sansas Furcht erkennt und sie erst einmal beruhigt. Sie lacht als Sansa erzählt, dass sie es sich nicht so schmutzig vorgestellt habe, zur Frau zu werden, und erklärt, dass das Leben einer Frau zu 9/10 aus Schmutz bestünde und nur zu einem Teil aus Magie. Sie erzählt Sansa, wie schwierig Joffreys Geburt war und dass Robert Baratheon auf der Jagd war, als er geboren wurde. Sie erklärt Sansa, dass sie vielleicht nicht Joffery, wohl aber ihre Kinder lieben werde. Sie erzählt Sansa außerdem, dass Robert immer von allen geliebt werden wollte, und dass Tyrion die gleiche Krankheit hätte. Sie erklärt Sansa, dass Liebe ein Gift sei, ein süßes zwar, aber dennoch so tödlich wie die anderen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 24